


Woah, You're tiny

by Homestuck_Gay_Bean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Belly Kink, Castiels a bottom, M/M, Macro/Micro, Micro, Rudolf is a dick, Stuffing, Weight Gain, is he a bird?, macro, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Homestuck_Gay_Bean
Summary: Castiel is a tiny angel, stuck on Earth.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Woah, You're tiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished, and I will never finish it.

Castiel woke up, rubbing his eyes. A yawn left the tiny angel, his eyes glancing around his small cage. His facial expression did not change as he attempted to stand. "Interesting." He said, noticing his wrists and ankles tied down. The last thing he remembered was... Nothing.

It was a few minutes before Rudolf had realized his insanely small captive was awake. He had been busy with other things, but quickly dropped the unimportant tasks upon hearing a quiet noise from the cage.   
The wirey boy walked over, grinning. "Aww, you're finally up. Hello little.. bird thing. Do you want out?" He asked, opening the top of the cage, equipped with a menancing pair of silver scissors.

He looked up at the large human, examining his features and weapons. The angel nodded slowly, keeping eye contact with the human. He continued to watch the human, trying not to squirm or wiggle as he would be set free from the cage. He rolled the fact that he was just called a bird thing over in his head.

He carefully snipped the little bands that held his new pet still, before scooping him up with one hand. "There, much better, right buddy?" He cooed warmly, rubbing the angel's back with a calloused thumb.

He nodded, knowing not to speak unless he's told to. Michael and Gabriel always made sure he knew that. A small breath left him, enjoying the affection he was receiving.

He smiled, holding the little man to his chest as he walked him to a large wooden table, plopping him down on top. It was covered in scratches and burns, likely from hot cups and plates.   
"Do you have a name?" He asked, keeping the angel pinned with one finger as he slid into a chair, releasing him once he sat down.

"Yes sir. Castiel, angel of god." He told his, sitting up. He crossed his legs together, watching him. He looked around, noticing the scratches. Humans were so destructive. The thought was quickly banished from his mind.

Rudolf stuck out a finger, rudely prodding him as he spoke.   
"Castiel. Pretty name for you, pretty boy. I'll call you Cas for short." The lanky Russian declared, failing to look serious as he stroked the amazingly small man's head.

He nodded, letting himself smile. "Thank you sir." He looked up at the human, a slight yawn leaving him. He rarely slept. Once or twice a year. Made him constantly tired.

"Poor little Cas." He purred, picking him up again. "You look sleepy. I'm sorry, you can't sleep yet."

He nodded, rubbing his eyes again. He looked up into his eyes, changing his sitting position again.

"What do you eat?" He asked, rubbing his cheek with one finger. "Probably worms or seeds, right?"

He shook his head, wobbling a little. "I'm not a bird. I like meats, bread, and wine." He told him, looking like a very sophisticated boy in his suit and trenchcoat.

"Wine? No wine, much better." He grinned, dumping the angel onto the table. He rushed away, coming back with a bottle of vodka and a long pipette. He had also grabbed some cheap white bread.

He nodded, sighing. He looked at it, yawning again. "What is that, sir?" He asked the russian, crawling towards him.

"A good drink, it keeps you warm." He explained, grabbing his scissors again. With the other hand, Rudolf once again plucked up the man, pinning him with his thumb.   
"You'll need it, it takes time to adjust without clothes." He told him.

He frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow at the human. "Why would I not be wearing clothes? Is that a custom in this part of earth?" He asked, not fighting against the man.

"Pets do not usually wear clothes. You look cute, but these are not clothes for pets." He shrugged, sliding the sharp tool under the layers of tiny shirts, ruining them with a quick snip. He began to tug them off the angel, before doing the same to the rest of his clothes, until he was naked. "See, you look much better now."

He shrugged, looking at himself. "I do not quite understand, but alright, sir." He made grabby hands at Rudolf, knowing exactly what he wanted. He wanted more caressing touched from the human. They felt comfortable.

He smiled slightly. The little angel was beautiful, Rudolf knew he would have to be careful not to hurt him too badly. With one hand, he unscrewed the cap to his vodka, dipping in the pipette to extract a good amount. Absentmindedly rubbing his pet's front half with his thumb, he moved to shove the tip into his tiny mouth. It was already a huge amount of strong alcohol for such a small creature. "Drink up, you will be warm and numb, tiny birdy." He smiled

He drank the vodka down, once again ignoring the fact that he had been called a bird. It was bitter going down, but he didn't want to disobey. So he drank it all quickly. His tiny body leaned into the Russians hand, seeking it's comforting strokes.

Rudolf smiled, lifting him closer to his face. "You're so cute, and needy, it's like you've never been touched." He joked, carefully setting him on the cold table surface while he pulled a soft slice of bread from the bag. It was slightly bigger than the tiny man. "You don't have to eat all of it, but you will have to eat a lot."

The angel nodded, biting into it. Eating the bread wouldn't be a problem for him, as he was very confident in his stomach capacity. But he ate it quickly, a small growl leaving his stomach. And yes. He was a bit touch starved being a god fearing angel who would do anything to follow the orders he was given.

The young man grinned, supporting the naked angel with one hand against his back. "You're a cute thing, really."

Castiel looked up at him, biting into the bread. A small smile came onto his face. "Thank you sir." He said after clearing his mouth of bread.

"And polite. We'll get along just fine as long as you stay that way." He promised. The only thing better than torturing someone while they screamed and fought was torturing someone while they tried to take it obediently. He hoped his little captive would be that way.

He nodded, stifling a burp. A slight blush covered his cheeks in embarrassment. "Sorry..." He muttered, glancing away. He put more bread into himself, hiding his embarrassment.

He laughed, dropping the bread and lifting the angel once more. He couldn't help it, it was so fun to hold the little thing. He carefully flicked Cas' back, hoping to force a little more gas from his tiny stomach. "Its okay, don't make yourself sick. No vet in the world could fix you."

He burped again, covering his face with his tiny hands. His face resembled a tomato, as he peeked a look up at the human.

"Good boy!" Rudolf grinned, tearing off a small piece of bread to press against his pet's lips. "Keep going."

He nodded, eating what he was given. The man was right. He did feel warm. Warm and squishy.

"You're perfect." He told him warmly, continuing to somewhat forcefully feed him small chunks of bread.

He smiled to himself, letting himself get practically stuffed like a turkey. "Thank you, sir." He burped gently.

He didn't stop until his new pet was noticeably rounder, which didn't take too long considering his small size. Once Rudolf was certain Cas was properly full, he put him back down on the table, forcing the little guy to lay on his stomach.

He yawned, looking up at Rudolf. His belly stood out from his body, his hands massaging the slight pain.

"Poor boy." He muttered, pushing his little hands away to prevent the soothing actions. "You're alright, don't worry. Its bath time, you'll feel better in some warm water."

He nodded, not moving. It seemed that he was not allowed to sooth the ache, and he didn't want to risk using his magic and make the man mad. So he layed there, looking oh so helpless and weak. But damn he was cute.

"Stay there." He ordered, rubbing the angel's head before leaving to gather items for his bath. He came back minutes later with a large container of water, a washcloth, a bottle of body wash, and half of a cleaning sponge. Carefully, he lifted the stuffed angel into the container.

He squirmed a little, resting into the water. He was slightly intoxicated, but didn't mind. It just meant that nothing really hurt at the moment. It was gently numb. And comfortably warm.

"Good, hold still." Rudolf carefully stroked his head with two fingers, pushing forward slowly, moving the sleepy man's head downward. eventually he gave a hard shove, forcing him under the water completely.

His eyes widened, fear in them. He didn't move. His body became rigid, stopping himself from doing anything. There was enough oxygen in the water for him to breathe through for a good few minutes. He watched the Russian through the water. He looked scared.

Rudolf smiled, rubbing the tiny creature's stomach under the water, massaging him gently but keeping him completely under the surface. "You're okay." He promised again. He wouldnt let the little guy die. After a few seconds, he pulled him back up, pushing down harshly on his full belly.

A loud burp left him, a small whimper leaving him too. He was not only embarrassed, but frightened slightly of the man. His chest was heaving, his breath short.

He dropped him back into the water, before grabbing the sponge as well, squeezing some soap onto one corner. "That really wasn't so bad, right buddy?" He asked, looking a little bit worried.

He shook his head, trying to pull a smile for the man. "No sir..." He panted, staring up at him. He winced, moving a bit.

"Good boy, lets get you clean." He carefully began rubbing the soft sponge against him, hoping to calm him down again with the warm water and soothing rubs. He made sure to clean every inch of his new pet. He wouldn't deal with him smelling bad, obviously.

He yawned, leaning into the sponge that was rubbing against his skin. He soon relaxed again, the fuzzy feeling in his mind shifting a bit.

He set the sponge aside, using his hand to pour water over him to rinse it away. Once he was convinced the angel had been properly cleaned, he lifted him from the soapy water, laying him down on the washcloth to dry off.

He rubbed his eyes, smiling up at him for real again. He felt safe again, nuzzling his head into the washcloth as he attempted to dry his hair.


End file.
